guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JediRogue/Archive 1
Your signature icon Hi. Your signature icon is 25 pixels high, but it should not exceed the height of 19 pixels, because higher icons make a space on top and below of the row. I hope you'll upload a smaller version on top of the old one soon. -- (talk) 19:29, 20 December 2006 (CST) o rly http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Talk:Elemental_Sword#The_image_link. -Auron 04:28, 2 May 2007 (CDT) images those character pictures look nice :D great photoshoppage ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:02, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :Oh my goodness, thank you! — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 19:04, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::Totally love your char pics. How'd you clear the background off of the ones that are semi-transparent? Enigma 04:06, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Actually, I cheated. I made the background the same color as I made the text box. But its simple enough to make the background transparent with a PNG image. In photoshop, don't work on the background layer, then turn off its visibility before you save as a png. it will make it transparent. To do it my way, just make sure you get the hex color of the background. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 05:00, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :Any suggests where to take some shots of mine that are easily de-backgrounded? Enigma 11:19, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::Any place where the backdrop is strongly contrasting your character works best. Try to stick to neutral lighting for a natural look. Plane backgrounds also work better, so the Crystal Desert and Jade Sea will probably work best unless your armor's color blends too well. Also conside the Shiverpeaks because of the clear white snow. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 14:26, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Great ideas! I loved the Factions storyline as well, and I agree with the screenshot places you've said. You certainly have unique tastes, good stuff. :) Mr. Mango 20:32, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Here to complain and make your talk page not so lonely :) Well, you definately need to organize this user page, I mean come on :P. And isn't it homely on this talk page, Time to settle in, then burn it down. Muahaha. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:41, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :Errr yeah anyway, having a look over your user page here's a few wikification tips. Link give this: Link and Lion's Arch give this: Lion's Arch, external links are so ugly :P --Xasxas256 21:03, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::Lol my user page is so popular these last few days! Thanks Xasxas, for the tip. I actually learned that not so long ago and haven't gotten around to changing it yet. Thank you to everyone who commented on my page lately! I'm not lonely anymore!— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 21:08, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::Hehe, that's good to know ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:12, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ULC Please stop you edit and read this before making any more change.—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:00, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :I was following the pattern Gordon Ecker was using last night and discussed User talk:Gordon Ecker#ULC. Which is correct? — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 13:04, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ok sorry with all the people moving the armor around kind of hard to keep an eye on everything. Didn't notice that the armor was drop from the name.—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:08, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :::One more think though. You are deleting the page when you didn't change the link. Please use the what link here and fix the link to the new page.—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:10, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Which pages specifically am I ruining? lol.I know that the inclusion on the armor pages themselves I fixed but the other pages taht "Link here" I'm not sure I figured out (I mean, I see them, I just can't see how they are linking there on the pages). Should I just forget the delete tags for now? — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 13:18, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :::::The last box to your left is the toolbox ( under the add that are under the search box). There should be What links here, related changes blah blah. What you want to do is to go on the page you moved from and click on what links here and change all the page that link there to the new name because all these page will end un in a dead end or a redirect.—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:21, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::I mean, I checked what links here, I just didn't immediately see the link itself. I should have looked more carefully. I'll remove the delete tag for now. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll end up fixing it all so it doesn't need those pages eventually, assuming someone else doesn't get to it before me. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 13:29, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :Sorry I was fixing my message too. English ain't my first language and since I'm editing at work I can't pay attention enough. Didn't want to be annoying jsut helping to do a cleaner job. :D—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:33, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Screenshots Please, could you tell me where is in the Prophecies desert a cool place for a screenshot with my Dervish? Thanks.--:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 04:43, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :Well, unfortunately I find the desert a bit hard to navigate myself So I'm kind of short on directions. But there is what I'll call an Enchanted city in the middle of the The Arid Sea IThe Ancient Weapon is located right in the middle of this area. Theres a place where you can actually climb up onto some scaffolding and see far off into the distance. I think it might be a bug so you could try wandering around until you find yourself up there. The other place I'd recommend would be the mesa at Augery Rock. You could go eithe before you;ve done the desert missions and are up to ascenion or after. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 13:31, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :: Thanks, I'll go as soon as I can do it. If I should find other beautiful places I'll tell to you. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 13:55, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :::Good luck. You've got some nice pics on your userpage and I hope my advice and help you continue that pattern. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 14:24, 28 May 2007 (CDT) restarting a project hey, take a look at GuildWiki:Armor galleries project. it's a bit out of date, and needs a bit of TLC, but i think this is the right framework for what we're working on. with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:49, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Image:Sjbf.jpg is still linked to, if I deleted it, pages would have red links instead of pictures. Fix the links before tagging for deletion :P -Auron 00:19, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :I tagged it first before I deleted it because I was about to delete the reference. I find it slightly easier if I'm deleting the images to have them on the page before I tag them. They are ready to be deleted now.— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 00:22, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::Test :P -Auron 00:29, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::my css failed. =/ — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 00:31, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::*spams moar* tell me when to stop :P -Auron 00:40, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::::I can actually test it in the Slide but I just love getting messages. It works in the slide. Try it one more time.— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 00:48, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::No u. -Auron 00:50, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Back up the indent. Yea! It works! No more being tricked by other peoples' sneaky userpages breaking my heart! — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 01:01, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Invited Greetings noobcake!You are such a nubcake that you get to join (if you wish) Cheese's Nooby Guildhall Challenge! Have a good time and...if the hall page isn't very descriptive now, it will be soon...so live with it:D.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:12, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Nice Page Format Just commenting that it is nice :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 14:39, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :Yea! Thank you!— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 14:46, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :: Yeah, really a good work. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 15:26, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :::Also just quick wow for your user page Silver Sunlight 12:23, 6 June 2007 (CDT) wishlist 1.to share a template without loading, open the load template screen, click the correct template, click template code, click send to chat. ::ohhhh... Well can you do it for templates you can't load? I meant mostly for templates for other primaries. Plus, its still too complicated. 2.critical hits now have a unique sound, so listen for a higher pitched ring. ::So I'm expected to listen to a specific sound? outrageous! 3. i'd prefer page fliping to boat travel. little next map/previous map buttons at the bottom of the contenent map. ::Oh nice one. I suppose we do have it good though. Don't people in WoW have to like, walk? lol 4. the /bug emote is still in game, but i think the devs ignore it because people abused it. :::really? I've never seen an references to it anywhere. 5. dye preview is a godsend. red+blue makes a briliant deep purple. ::Oh I agree. But I wouldn't have bought the armor if I knew I couldn't get that color (Red+red). =/ :with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 07:07, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::Sarah, I love you!— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 20:31, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Hey im just wondering how can i get The skills into the Skill bar slots?-Todd The Trailhound. ZOMG!?! Yo! I live on long island! ZOMGWTFBBQ!--[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 21:15, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :lol. Born and bred. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 21:21, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::Freakin sweet. Nice to know. --[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 17:18, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Sig Your new sig image can't hold a candle to your old one change it back! Actually it's not just bad looks, it's bad form too as it's exactly 1 pixel too long. See GW:SIGN for more info or just you know, revert back! --Xasxas256 10:26, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :You really think my old one looked better? I thought it was kind of dull. And you really checked to see if it was ONE pixel too long? Not that I mind changing it, but I hope it's alright if I can't do it right away because the PC i made it on died. Talk:Game updates/20070607#GW_broke_my_PC.— [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 19:01, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Thanks for the revert to my Talk Page 'Nuf said. BarGamer 23:28, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Hey Do you have a life? —[[User:Sigm@|'Shady'Guy]] 14:25, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :Nope! But I start work on Monday so maybe then. ATM, I'm avoiding cleaning my room. Amd my PC is broken again so no actual Guild Wars. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 14:26, 10 June 2007 (CDT) ::How was work today? —[[User:Sigm@|'Shady'Guy]] 10:46, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :::Good, thanks. Is it sad that I was thinking about an article I was planning to edit on the drive home?— [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 16:41, 11 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes it is. You should be thinking about that one pixel! --Xasxas256 20:00, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Oh god, now I can't stop thinking about it! BTW, does my userpage look ok? Because for some reason, its loading the wiki symbol on top of it and the menu below it. Its not my last edit and its the only page. And its ruining my wiki experience. And that pixel plagues me.... — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 20:10, 11 June 2007 (CDT)